


Tastes better than Nuka Cola

by SirensLastRites



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensLastRites/pseuds/SirensLastRites
Summary: Gage walks in on the Overboss as shes doing "Yoga" but Gage doesn't know what Yoga is and is rather turned on to see her fingering herself. Mason joins them.  The three end up having a bit of fun.(suck at summary's and this is my first Gage fic!)





	Tastes better than Nuka Cola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayceCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/gifts).



> This is for my good friend who did something on my birthday and well mine came from a picture from "google". Well I hope you enjoy it!

It had been a hard long day fallowing the Overboss around the Parks. To check them over and see which ones were going to be easy and which ones weren't. He was staying in the back while the Overboss took the front sometimes. They would switch or he'd go live back in the area he once lived in. He don't feel like walking through one door and then into a elevator just to get up top so he took the lift not knowing if the Overboss was there or not.

 

As he turned to go behind the bar from the lift there she was in the hammic like thing she had made to do her so called “yoga” in. She had her legs spread out and her back arced as her lower half was bear for all the world to see. I saw two fingers going in and out of her as one rubbed her clit in time with her fingers.

 

Holy shit that was a turn on. I felt my pants become too tight and my breathing speed up as I watched this powerful woman basically giving herself a orgasm. I walked over to her without realizing it and leaned down close to her cunt and took a sniff. She still don't seem to notice me till I licked her fingers.

 

“Gage?” She breathed out on a moan that had him tighting even farther in his pants. Her eyes were half lidded and her light green eyes met his own. He groaned at the lust that was within those eyes. He leaned forward and licked her fingers once again as they worked to bring her to her own orgasm. My own hand pushed hers away and my face replaced her fingers. My tongue came out and started to lick up her slit and my fingers went into her cunt. My tougne started to play with her clit. God the taste was great. Better than them damn Nuka Cola's, she tasted a thousand times better.

 

Her hand waved itself into my hair and her other was in her mouth as she tried to keep her balance within the thing. As his mouth went to town on her and his fingers her hair was touching the floor and her hips trying to move with his movements. Her eyes closed and her body started to arc beautifuly for him. He moaned, grunted and hummed into her cunt. The noses and the feel of him doing that sent shivers up her spine. She hadn't been with anyone that had gotten to her like that yet. Well maybe Mason but she wasn't gonna think about him while with Gage. Cause if you think of the devil he shall appair. Well he did appair and whistled at the sight in front of him.

 

The grin on his face put imps to shame. Her hand that just left her mouth reached out to him and he walked over and leaned down and caught her mouth in a brusing kiss as his right hand weaved itself into her hair and his left went to play with her boobs and nipple. She moaned into his mouth that made him also rock hard. He knew Gage was doing a good job of eating her out so he kept his mouth fused with hers and one hand playing with her boobs. Her hand that had been in her mouth when he walked in was now on his covered cock and he thrusted into her hand when she would squeeze him.

 

He ripped his mouth away from hers and watched her pant. Her chest heaving was a beautiful thing to watch. He groaned at the thought of his cock in her mouth. He looked to see Gage smirk against her cunts lips. Suddenly he leaned down and whispered into her ears.

 

“ _Let go for Gage, I'm sure hes been a good boy, Kitten._ ” He moaned softly only for her to hear and watched her let go her body bowed up and her head reached the floor as her body let go and her orgasm hit her. Gage was busy trying to catch every drop as it came out of her and keep prolonging her orgasm. As she finally came down her eyes still the light shade of green. But with a slightly darker shade within them. Gage stood up and started to unzip his pants and allow his cock to slip free. He groaned as his cock finally came free and stood proud. He started to rub his cock as he stared into her eyes and then leaned forward and started to rub it between her slit to coat it in her juices.

 

She moaned and kept her eyes locked on Gage as her hand kept squeezing Mason through his pants. Gage was long but not as thic as Mason was. But Mason wasn't just thic he was also long just a bit shorter than Gage's. She moaned as he rubbed against her clit that was still over senstive from her orgasm but it felt amazing anyway on it. Her right hand was on her tit playing with it. Her mouth was open to issue a order but before she said anything Gage thrusted into her and watched how her eyes closed and her head fell backwards and she gripped Mason a bit too hard but he don't seem to mind as his own hand gripped her boob just as hard.

 

“ _Fuck_.” She let out on the next breath she could moved her hips just a fraction of a second and Gage noticed it was his turn to move his own. As he started to curl his hips into her. Mason went to where her mouth was and started to unzip his pants as her left hand followed him till he was in front of her face. She moaned at the thought of having both of them at the same time. She opened her mouth as Mason's cock was out of his pants and her left hand moved up against his cock and ran a finger against him.

 

_Your long fingernails get me erect.  
An egoist who wants you to love me, _

 

A song ran through her mind and she smiled at the thought as she ran her finger against his cock in thought of it. Her eyes met his own and he smirked at her as he helped her out by lower himself somewhat and bring his aching cock to her mouth. As she licked the tip of his cock that was ozing pre-cum from it she moaned at the taste and licked the slit as Gage fucked into her. Her boobs bounced with the movement of him fucking into her and her mouth moved slightly making her lick the under side of Mason's cock. Mason stilled her as Gage kept curling his hips into her own and helped her suck on his tip. He groaned and she moaned around him as she felt Gage hit that one spot in her as her moan sent waves up Mason's cock he groaned once again. She relaxed her throat and started to move more of Mason within her mouth as Gage picked up speed.

 

Mason watched as she took him into her mouth as her hand moved to his balls and started to play with them. He felt her relax around his cock and he started to make tiny thrusts into it. He leaned back a bit to watch her and looked over to Gage to see how he was doing. He was doing alright with sweat all over his chest and he looked down to see she had sweat on her own. Her left hand was curled into whatever the fuck it was she was laying somewhat in. She wiggled as best as he could as Gage's speed picked up and he also picked to pick up his own pace. He fucked into her mouth as Gage fucked her in her cunt. As the both of them fucked one part of the body. All she could do was be a moaning mess as she was fucked in her mouth and cunt.

 

Mason made sure she could breath as he fucked her mouth and groaned at the sight she made as she took him into her mouth. He really wished he could grab her hair and hold it as he fucked her mouth but he would have to do with playing with her tits. Gage now was circling her clit in time with his thrust and knew the other man was getting close as was he. As all three were racing to each ones own orgasm. She moaned, hummed and grunted on Mason's cock as her cunt was being fucked by Gage. Gage groaned at the sight of her mouth wrapped around Mason's cock. The image was one that he would jerk himself off to at night. He knew Mason would be jerking off to this as well. All three let out a groan as the peek of their orgams started to crest them. Her nails bit into Mason's leg and he growled at the felling they left.

 

Panting when she could breath when Mason's cock wasn't shoved deeply into her mouth and she whimpered when Mason went to pull away and her eyes met his own.

 

“ _Kitten... Where do you want me to come?”_ He groaned out to her and watched how her eyes glowed birghter. She smiled up at him and he suddenly knew right where she wanted him to come. Gage looked up to see them talking with their eyes.

 

“Boss, where would you like me to come. I'm not gonna last much longer.” He suddenly said breaking the spell between the two and he watched how her eyes snaped to him and her mouth opened and a broken moan before she bit her lip.

 

“On my belly.” She said loudly to him and he groaned at the thought. He moved his hips faster and his fingers on her clit as well. Mason put his cock back into her mouth and started to fuck her mouth as well. As both men fucked each hole it was like they were in perfect sync. Her body moving between them back and forth as one thrusted the other timed it just the same.

 

As all three orgasm crested Gage pulled out and brought his hand down to fuck himself into his hand to bring his come all over her belly as she had said. Mason watched and suddenly he let go as he felt her throat relax as her moan broke around his shaft. It made him hang his head as he watched her swallow every drop while she was on her orgasmic high. His eyes met Gage's as the other man watched her swallow his come and he smirked at the thought of Gage's come all over her belly. He watched the other man lean down and start to lick her clean. Her hand reached into his hair pulled on it. As Mason went soft in her mouth he pulled away and watched how she just stayed that way enjoying the feeling of her orgasm.

 

“Thank you both.” She uttered out as soon as she could. Her breathing wasn't normal yet most likely wouldn't be for a while. She smiled at the both and went to stand but her legs were jello and Mason caught her as she fell backwords. He nuzzled into her hair and lifted her as if she weighted nothing.

 

Gage moved aside as Mason went over to the bed and laid her down. She waved him over as well. Mason laid down on one side as Gage on the other with her in the middle. She cuddled into Gage and fell asleep while whispering a quiet “thank you” to them both. She fell asleep between them and they both looked at each other in a sleepy likeness and curled around her to fall asleep as well.

 

 

 

_I wrote this as a happy birthday to Jayce cause she did one for me and well Mason wasn't supposed to be in this but he just showed up and well things happened._

 

_This WAS my first ever Gage fic so please be kind and leave a review._

 

_I hope you enjoyed it Jayce!!!!!!!!!!_

 


End file.
